toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are the helping hand of the Aesir. Humans who fight and die valiantly for the Aesir receive a place in Valhalla. You start off with a highly trained group of human soldiers that help you along. Apsel: An idealistic rookie, unaware of the danger Humanity faces. During the battle in Helheim, while surrounded and protecting Marten's body, he is completely overwhelmed by invading forces. When the time comes for the valkyrie's descent for the First Wolf, he begs her to hurry while there is still time - all the while fending off opposing forces to buy them time. The valkyrie is torn between taking Marten - who has among the righteous dead - or taking Apsel, who is still very much alive. Much to Apsel's surprise, and horror, the Valkyrie takes him instead of Marten, judging the young wolf worthy of being among the righteous in Valhalla. Apsel's screams for the Valkyrie to let him go and take Marten instead falls on deaf ears as he is pulled through the pillar of light and taken away. Marten: A reluctant warrior who fights to end the war once and for all. He is the "Second Wolf" until the events of the ice forest, where he kills the first wolf after the first wolf shoots one of his soldiers, whom he cares deeply about. During the battle in Helheim, he falls in combat. A valkyrie comes for him, while Apsel is protecting his body to fend off the demon invasion. Due to Apsel's courage, the valkyrie takes him instead of Marten, all the while the younger wolf begging for Marten to remain dead and not become one of the violent zombies that rank among hel's armies. Bjorn: A fanatical Bear trooper who lives for combat. So adroit is his battle prowess that he fantasizes the 'monsters' tell ghost stories of him to their offspring. Nielssen: The "First Wolf" until the ice forest. A soldier caught between his conflicting responsibilities. In the ice forest he decides to implement harsh disciplne. Marten tells him that the pack will turn on him if he doesn't let up. Nielssen responds by saying he cares to much about his wolves to go soft on them, and that he accepts the fact that every pack will eventually turn on their alpha. He is later killed in a fight with Marten after shooting the youngest member of the wolf pack for not being able to keep up. Marten receives an injury in this fight. Esbern: A Bear trooper who feels he has earned the respect he receives. He later gets into a small altercation with the wolves, where he relates a fight between him and a younger soldier with an actual Bear fighting an actual Wolf. Marten steps in and, while initially agreeing with Esbern in measure of a Bear's strength, the Wolf's true power lay with the strength and cunning of the pack as a whole, which could easily overpower the bear. This response ends the arguement immediately. Siegmund: A medic who believes there is more to life than just an endless battle with their machine foes. When trying to revive one of his fallen comrades in the ice forest, a valkyrie comes down to take the soldier. Siegmund begs for more time, but the valkyrie puts a hand to his arm, sharing a soft gaze with him, allowing him to be at peace with the fact that his friend will be among the All Father in Asgard. Isborg: A soldier who is quickly killed in the first level to explain to the player the concept of dying and how death does not affect gameplay. Although you are killed off quickly without them, the human soldiers die off within a few hits and have slow firing weak weapons. They have also been seen to sometimes wield axes in close range for melee combat. As Heard(barely at end of Chapter 1-1 after opening door via The First encountered well) Marten Is NOT the First Wolf "Im not the First Wolf, Call Me Marten/Martin(how ever you spell it" when talking to the one refered to as "Pup" Category:Human